Jebediah Kerman's journal
by eZombieassassin
Summary: Jebediah decides to write a journal about interesting things popping up in his life. I am going to mix tones of different shows,movies,games,ext. to this story! Rated T in case I add things like Hellsing into it.


"Jebediah why don't you ever stop smiling?" Bill Kerman asks me. "I don't think I can" I answer, laughing. Bill starts laughing also. "T-50" says a Kerman at mission control. I put my helmet over my green head. "T-40". Bill puts his helmet on and gives me a thumbs up. I give him one back. "T-30". I look at all the flashing buttons of the rocket. "T-20". "Hey Jeb, aren't we in the main part of the new space station we're building?" He asks. "Yep, we are going to get this into orbit and then wait for another rocket to pick us up" I reply while adjusting my helmet. "T-5,4,3,2,1" the engines roar to life as I lift up the throttle. Then the support clamps fly off as fast as light as mission control person says " Lift off, we have lift off." 'Thats only step one' I exclaim in my head. "Jeb, I hope we don't die" Bill's face shows he is worried. "Even if we do, we will eventually come back to life" I say, trying to calm him. Then four engines screech to a complete stop, leaving our main one running. "Staging" I say pressing the button labeled STAGE. The four engines jump off the side of the rocket and smash into the ocean. "Starting gravity turn" I say in the mic inside my helmet. I push the lever, putting us at a lean with our capsule facing roughly where the Mun is. "Exiting Kerban atmosphere" I say excited. "Jeb, what if we hit a satellite?" Bill asks with that worried face again. "We explode" I say. I keep the engines on 1/2 throttle until we get into a 50km apoapsis (farthest point of an orbit from the body being orbited) and a 49.8km periapsis (closest point of an orbit to the body being orbited). I decouple the main engine, then stand up. "Where are you going" Bill asks,his green face full of fear. I walk over to the door " I'm going to have a fly around". I open the steel door, it was as thick as a dresser, well a small one. I jump out, then activate my EVA pack. I turn on my lights and look at the station. It was pretty long, about as long as 2 busses. At the end, there was a open docking port, waiting for another to dock to it. I fly to the middle, then notice I forgot to extend the solar panels. I fly back to the door, get in and flip the switch for the solar panels. 4 solar panels, 2 on each side, extended like arms reaching for the sun. They all turned towards it, providing power for the station. I turn on the exterior lights, in case the ship docks at night. Two lights face the docking port, making it glow like a candle. The rest are placed with another in the exact same spot, but in the other side. We go behind Kerban, plunging the station into darkness. Then, I see a space shuttle like thing dock. " Our ride is here Bill." I say, turning to him. He stands up and I see that potato chip crumbs dotted on his space suit like little stars. He brushes them off and we enter the shuttle. Kurt Kerman is our "Taxi" driver. "Hitch hiker's can is over there" he points to it. "Ok, come on Bill." I say walking to it. He follows me and we sit down in the room. There are a few chairs and a cabinet labeled SNACKS. Once we get back to KSC (Kerbal Space Center) , we go to the VAB (Vehicle Assembly Building) and see what they are doing. As we enter, we see a huge rocket being built. Section 2 of the space station. "Can I pilot it?" I ask excited. "No, it's unmanned" replies a Kerman in big black glasses and a lab coat. He looks at the rocket and then looks down at his clipboard and writes something down. He then turns and walks out the door (not the big one, the one made for Kermans to walk through). I see a guy with a hammer and he randomly hits the ground with it. Maybe he is killing a bug or fixing the floor or he is insane. I go to the Astronaut Complex and wait for my next mission. All of a sudden I hear this wheezing sound, then a blue box appears out if no where! The door opens a crack, then a man peers his head out. "Hello... Why are you smiling?" He asks when he sees me. "I don't think it's physically possible for me to stop unless something bad happens to a rocket I am in." I reply. "Oh, so your Jebediah Kerman" He says. "how do you know my name?" I ask. "There is a lot I know" he says looking around. "Who are you?" I ask. "I'm the Doctor" he responds "and this is my Tardis" he says pointing to the blue box. I walk in it and see it is huge. "How does this work?" I ask, gazing around the room. "Thats for me to know, and you to find out" he says "It's basically another dimension, but I must go" The Doctor pushes me out and says "So long, Jeb!". I wave as he leaves. "Jebediah Kerman, please report to the launch pad" says mission control. "Show Time!" I yell excited.

~Journal page one complete~

How do you think this series is going to be? Let me know!


End file.
